Criminals, Cowards and Partners
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: What would have happened if The Verdict of The Verdict in the Story had been different? One-shot Booth/Brennan Spoilers for well that and er Please R&R! Thankies: Rating for safety xx


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Fox, not 'Bones' not anything ok? Are you happy? There I said it!! Though I would like to own David Boreanaz… ;p

A/N:

This is what could've happened if Bones's father was found guilty of the murder charges and what effect it would have on her and the people around her…mainly Booth and her relationship with him which means YAY! Lol

Hope you likey!

Enjoy!!

Xx

**Spoilers:**

**Season 3 The Verdict in the Story for defo!**

**--B/BFOREVER--**

Criminals, Cowards, And Partners

The curtains pulled back and they both their eyes immediately fell on her father through the sheet of glass. They were helpless to do anything to change what would inevitably happen in the next few moments. Booth looked down slightly at Brennan, whose eyes were still fixed on her father strapped to the chair.

"I'm so sorry Bones." He whispered, the hurt clearly swimming in his words.

She sniffed away a tear. And glanced sadly up at him.

"There's nothing you could have done." She blinked and another tear fell, looking back to her father.

He directed his vision to Booth.

"Take good care of her." He mouthed. Booth's jaw clenched, holding back his sadness. He nodded slowly, looking down at her, then back to Max.

He looked at Brennan, smiling.

"Kisses baby." He said as if a normal departure were taking place. She tightened her lips and nodded as another tear trailed quickly down her cheek.

It amazed the both of them how he could be so calm and neutral when he was literary facing his own death. The officer powered the electricity, causing Brennan to slowly reach over and place her hand on Booth's, her fingers partially gripping his. He looked at her, she hadn't taken her eyes off of the scene before them, he then looked down at their hands. After a moment, he moved his fingers round to link in between hers and stroked her thumb with his.

He pressed the switch.

Booth squeezed her hand tight, and she turned her head away, her opposite cheek now resting on his shoulder, looking behind to the families of the victims her father had murdered. She closed her eyes at their satisfaction.

When she couldn't hear any more of the buzzing sound that she knew would haunt her for a long time after, she turned back to Booth.

"Is he gone?" she asked in a husky tone.

He nodded his head regretfully, looking at her face.

She glanced back and saw that what he'd said was true. She rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, his head close to his chest so that he could see her better. He could tell simply from her expression how distraught she was. He lifted his head a little and kissed her forehead softly and slowly. It was the first time he'd ever kissed her in any way. It was the only way that he could think of to comfort her. He knew even this wasn't enough, but it was all he could do right now without risking causing her more hurt and confusion. He simply wanted to make her feel better in any way he could.

He raised his head to the ceiling and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

She cried into his shoulder, gripping his hand tighter.

"That animal should have been put down a long time ago." They both heard a member of one of the families behind them mumble to another as they were leaving. She lifted her head and glared at them, they lowered their gaze in shame, avoiding her eyes.

Booth placed a finger on her chin and drew her eyes to his.

"Don't listen to 'em." He shook his head, peering deep into her eyes.

She sniffed and nodded.

"C'mon let's just get out of here." He said, rising to his feet and pulling Brennan with him.

The stepped outside and were met by Russ, his expression and body language unreadable.

Brennan glared at him with total disappointment and hatred.

"Tempe, I'm sorry I just couldn't go in there-"

"Save it Russ." She threw a hand up in his face, right now, she felt as though she never wanted to speak to him again.

She stormed past him and strode down the hall, closely followed by Booth.

Her pace suddenly quickened. When Booth realised how he was struggling to keep up with her, he knew something was wrong. He placed his hands on her shoulders in attempt to slow her.

"Bones." He said his endearment for her to simply gain her attention.

She shrugged him off angrily, almost coldly.

"Booth leave me alone I just wanna get out of here!" she yelled through her tears.

"Bones hey. Hey, hey. Slow Down." He risked putting his hands on her shoulders again. This time she turned around and began to strike his chest with clenched fists. He took all of the punches with minimal effort it appeared- though they were surprisingly forceful- and stood focusing on her. He stared at her, his brow creased, he hated seeing her like this. She continued to hit him and sob uncontrollably. Her punches became weaker and she finally gave in leaning into Booth's embrace.

She collapsed into him, gripping his shirt in her desperation. He stroked her hair and made smooth motions on her back with his palm as if naturally.

Her breathing steadied and she felt herself begin to calm.

"God he's such a coward!" she said into his chest, referring to her brother.

"Yeah I know." Booth sighed, not even trying to argue with her statement, as he believed it himself. He buried his face in her shoulder, her hair surrounding him.

After a while she pulled back.

"Thank you," she sniffed, laughing a little, "for being here for me through all of this." She said honestly.

"Hey, what are partners for huh?" he chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. He swallowed hard, knowing his efforts were meaningless at this time.

"Partners." She said, tightening her lips as if in regret.

He breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly, picking up on what she was trying to express.

He didn't care whether it was a good idea or not. All he wanted was to see her smile, to kiss her lips just once. Most of all, he wanted to relieve her of all the pain that had been inflicted on her as a result of things she had absolutely nothing to do with.

He dipped his head and her lips met his in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was short, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at all, if she didn't feel the same way. He just wanted to show her how he felt, to comfort her, let her know that he was there for her no matter what.

She bit her lip lightly, savouring the taste of his kiss.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his. She breathed in, giving one shake of her head.

"Booth," she began.

"I know." He cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I just…" he avoided her eyes unintentionally, almost looking around for answers. He took a deep breath, not intending to finish his sentence.

She nodded, understanding. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and kissed him again. He frowned and moaned a little in confusion, then surrendered to her, kissing her back, moving his hands to her back, holding her body close to his.

After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Booth, I don't…wanna be alone tonight." She told him breathlessly.

"Ok then, well, I guess I could stay round yours…" he offered.

"Ok." She nodded.

She opened her apartment door, Booth immediately behind her, his hands on her hips.

They walked inside and she dropped her bag on a side table, Booth hung his coat over a chair.

They stood staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"Soo, what do you wanna do?" Booth asked her.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders and sighed, letting her arms flop back to her sides.

"I think I just…need a drink." She said, dropping down onto the coach, exhausted.

"Ook then." He said, walking to her alcohol cupboard in the kitchen.

"What do you want? Jack, 'So co', Vodka…PIMMS?" he asked, questioningly picking up the bottle of PIMMS and pulling a face.

"Vodka, straight." She answered readily.

"Alright." He said, pouring her a measure into a cut glass.

He carried the drink over and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." she gratefully took the drink from his hand and took a sip.

He looked at her, biting his lip gently, then licking his lips, he did this when he was concerned about something or someone.

They sat in silence for a while.

"I can't cry." Brennan broke the silence.

"What?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"I can't cry." She said again simply.

"I feel…so sad. And I want to cry but I just can't I'm… numb." She said sniffing, her vision flitting round the room aimlessly.

"Oh, hey you're shaking." He said, seeing her fingers quiver and her body begin to tremble.

She looked at her own hand.

"I can't even feel that." She said, now feeling totally empty.

"C'mere." He said, moving closer to her. He encircled her in his arms, her knees where huddled to her chest. He cradled her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder; the glass of vodka sat on her knee with one hand supporting it. They both marvelled at the shape and patterns and how it reflected the light so beautifully.

They sat like that for hours, neither able to fall asleep given the events of the day.

They simply rested their eyes, comfortable in each other's arms.

It was 11:30pm.

Brennan occasionally took sips of the drink. When the glass was empty, she set it down on the table. She then moved back into Booth's chest, nestling in against him, her arm snaking around his stomach. When she did this, Booth shifted a little comfortably, moving his arms tighter around her, and gently kissing the top of her head. She lay there content with the knowledge that if by some miracle she did manage to drift off to sleep, she would awaken in the arms of the man she loved, this thought alone was enough to make her smile for the first time that day.

--

Please review, it makes me smile!!

Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
